1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an energy storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy storage system with magnetic capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic systems are typically powered by chemical based batteries with a single power supply (single battery architecture). Newer “hybrid” architectures utilize a chemical based battery as the central power supply and ultra-capacitors/super-capacitors to supply peak power over a very short time duration (battery-ultracapacitor hybrid architecture). There are also battery based architectures that use multiple batteries (multiple batteries architecture).
However, many problems are associated with these architectures. In single battery architecture, the battery must be sized to support both peak power draw and continuous energy draw. As a result, the battery is often very bulky and not optimized for continuous operations. Large gauge wires are required to run between the battery and the high power draw subsystems, thus adding weight and bulk.
In a multiple batteries architecture, different batteries are sized to support different subsystem loads. While it improves the efficiency and redundancy over single battery architecture, it adds bulk and weight to the system. Complex circuitries are required to handle charge equalization among all batteries, so the performance of the multiple batteries system is not limited by the weakest battery. This problem is compounded by the use of batteries with different chemistries and charge/discharge profiles to better meet subsystem needs.
In the battery-ultracapacitor hybrid architecture, ultra-capacitors are used to handle only occasional peak loads. The battery is still the primary energy storage for the system. As a result, the system response and system weight are not greatly improved. Furthermore, complex circuitries are required to maintain charge equalization in the ultra-capacitor banks, adding the weight and power management overheads.
All of these architectures are limited by the power/energy/weight/size characteristics of batteries. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide new energy storage architecture.